Komentarz na blogu:Pietronko/Jak upadnie Imperium ?/@comment-25320885-20140203195254
Super ,nareszcie ktos podjął taki temat. "Imperium Rzymu, Imperium Osmańskie, II i III Rzesza, ZSRR są to przykłady potęg jakie upadły" --- jak powiedział bart to były tylko państwa, stworzone i zniszczone przez ludzi. Upadły przez gospodarke, własną głupote i tak dalej. W roku 40.999 ludzkość zajmuje jakoś 95% galaktyki i bardzo trudno było by ich wytępić. Ponad to istnieje inkwizycja, propaganda, niesamowicie mocna WIARA. Wbrew temu co może się wydawać ludzie kochają Imperatora, lgną do niego jak dzieci do ojca i nie pozwolą go skrzywdzić, albo splamić jego chonoru gdyby umrał. Ci ludzie NIGDY, powtarzam NIGDY sie nie poddadzą. A tak swoją drogą to dalibyście się pokonać takim ścierowom jak tyranidzi albo chaos? Nie ma mowy. "Według mnie Imperium upadnie albo od wojen albo od śmierci Imperatora (no od wyłączenia Złotego Tronu)." --- info masz dobre ale nie do końca. Złoty Tron sie wyłącza, to prawda (całe szczęście). Adeptus Mechanicus nie jest w stanie go naprawić, ponieważ został stworzony 10.000 lat temu albo i jeszcze za Mrocznej Epoki Technologii. Kiedy Złoty Tron się wyłączy, Imperator umrze, a przynajmniej jego ciało i wtedy powróci do Spaczni,ponieważ tam są wszystkie dusze. Imperator swoją potęgą psioniczną dorównuje Bogom chaosu. Został on stworzony przez wszystkich szamanów z Ziemi, którzy połączyli się w jedno. Imperator żył 38.000 lat a w tym czasie musiał już raz umrzeć i narodzic się ponownie, ponieważ tak jak szamani jest on potężną istotą, która bedzie umierać i odradzać się na nowo. Kiedy Złoty Tron się wyłączy minie jakieś 200 lat zanim Imperator powróci. Jednak kiedy on umrze wyłączy sie także astronomican, i wszystkie planety będą zdane na siebie, tak jak to było podczas epoki walk. Wyobrażacie sobie? Kosmiczni marines ani gwardia Imperialna nie będą mogli pomagać już wszystkim czego skutkiem będzie kataklizm i masowy atak obcych. Szanse wykozystają przedewszystkim Tau, orkowie a najbardziej chaos. Kiedy Imperaotr znów się odrodzi będzie musiał przeprowadzic druga Krucjatę. "Co jeśli ludzkość pokona Eldarów, Orków, Tau, siły Chaosu, Nekronów, Mrocznych Eldarów i heretyków ?" --- ludzkość nigdy ich nie pokona, a przynajmniej w takim stanie jak jest teraz. Inkwizycja, odbieganie od prawidłowego myślenia, exterminatus na lojalnych planetach itp itd. Ponadto zdaliście sobie sprawe czym jest 41Milenium? Nie bez powodu nazywane jest mrocznym milenium, ponieważ wiecie: Jesteśmy w stanie wojny, dookoła szaleją xenos a tu budzą się nekroni - maszyny do zabijania, aby zabić wojownika nekronów trzeba sie nieźle namęczyć, a co dopiero całą armie. Dlatego armie imperium mają rozkaz ich unikać no chyba że akurat budzą się na planecie skolonizowanej przez ludzi ... coż papa populacjo, papa planeto. Jeszcze tyranidzi, nie ma co gadać rasa prawie nie do zatrzymania. Powiem tylko, że Tyranidzi atakują błyskawicznie, w mgnieniu oka ogołacają całe systemy i... nie wiadomo ile flot może być w drodze. Mój przyjaciel powiedział mi kiedyś, że istnieje taka teoria, że Kraken, Behemoth i Leviathan to byli tylko zwiadowcy... to mówi samo za siebie. "Hmmm wystarczy JEDNA porządna inwazja tyranidów na Terre i imperium przestaje istnieć." --- Ludzkość wysłała by całe armie, aby ochronić Terre, ponadto tyranidzi musieliby przebic się przez całe Imperium, aby tam dotrzeć. Zerowe szanse na przetrwanie w przypadku zaatakowania imperium przez flote o rozmiarach galaktyki? Cóż nie ma co do tego wątpliwości... żartowałem, propaganda, miecz łańcuchowy i do oporu :D Teraz bart, z tau jako takie stosunki są, ale pierwsza faza ekspansji, druga faza, a trzecia cały czas trwa, dyplomacja tam gdzie sie da, ale wojna i tak trwa. Nekroni mają za cel zniszczyć inne rasy (a przynajmniej część) a ludzkość zniewolić tak jak Nekrontyrów, ponieważ wedłu nich ludzie są słabi. Co do reszty to w pełni się zgadzam. ---- A teraz coś z mojej strony. Jak Imperium upadnie? Może upaść przez orków a mianowicie wodza Ghazkulla, ponieważ tylko on jest na tyle intelientny aby zjednoczyć wszystkich orków a przynajmniej tyle ile by potrzebował. Teraz biją się o niego orkowie, chyba pięć klanów kontra marines z mrocznych aniołów albo jakiegoś tam i komisarz yarrick. Jeśli przegra będziemy mieli problem. Orkowie zaleją nas masą i papa imperium. Tyranidzi. Więcej flot jest w drodze, to pewne, jeśli przybędzie ich za dużo zanim Imperator się obudzi, to już po nas. Zaleją nas masą. Złoty tron się wyłączył - Astronomican się wyłączył. Lord Abaddon przedziera się przez brame cadiańską i zmierza w kierunku ziemi. 14 Czarna Krucjata, a my nie mamy możliwoci skoków przez osnowe.Zatrzymanie ich będzie bardzo trudne. Nie wiem tylko czy Chaos będzie mógł, wiecie może? Oni chyba kożystają z "WŁASNYCH źródeł"? Flota Leviathan - jak napisałem w artykule o tyranidach połowa floty nie została zniszczona a naprowadzona na małe imperium orków. (Brawo Imperium). Trwa tam teraz wojna Octarius, tyranidzi i orkowie próbują się zniszczyć gromadząc przy tym siły. Jeżeli z walki zwycięsko wyjdą tyranidzi, flota zbierze tyle biomasy zę zatrzymanie jej byłoby prawie niemożliwe. Jeśli wygrają orkowie to bedą szukać nowych wrażeń i będzie naprawde ciężko. Naprawde. A więc nadchodzą przełomowe wydarzenia: 1.Wyłączenie się Astronomicanu/Śmierć Imperatora, 2.Sprawa Ghazkulla, 3. 14 Czarna Krucjata, 4'.'Zakończenie wojny Octarius. Ja mam nadziej że ludzkość nie upadnie, Imperator sie obudzi, wymyśli plan i kolejna wielka krucajata.